


Strictly Business

by 108am



Category: SS501
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Slice of Life, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/108am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>President Kim HyunJoong is, more or less, responsible. Secretary Kim KyuJong, however, is a killjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strictly Business

**Author's Note:**

> Look what I found among the 100+ wips ~~I’ve chosen to ignore~~ I have. I’m suffering from HyunKyu withdrawal, so you’re welcome everyone.

“I am proud to report that the new product lines for the character U:ZOOSIN has met with great success, President Kim!” KyuJong shuffled the reports in his hands, smiling brightly as he continued with the good news. “At the rate we are going, we could easily open a chain of stores in other countries. We can start in Japan and from there we could move on to—President Kim!”

HyunJoong looked up from the tower of pencils he was building. “Hmm?”

“You’re not paying attention!”

“Yes, I am,” HyunJoong protested, offended by KyuJong’s accusation. He steadied one hand as he attempted to stack another pencil on top of his already tall tower.

“What did I say?” KyuJong clutched his precious reports, waiting expectantly for his president to give his excuse.

“Something about buying a hamster in Japan?”

“…” KyuJong cleared his throat. “Care to try that again, President Kim?”

HyunJoong started to place another pencil on top, but KyuJong quickly blew it all down with one strong breath. HyunJoong looked up with dismay. “ _Mean!_ ”

KyuJong cleared his throat again, pretending that the previous minute had not happened. He skimmed through his papers, looking for a different subject he could distract HyunJoong with. “Ah! President Kim you have a lunch meeting with President Park Jungmin later today.”

“Pass.” HyunJoong started to rebuild his tower again, but he stopped when KyuJong grasped his hand tightly.

“This is not an option, President Kim,” KyuJong started slowly, feeling more like a tired babysitter than a secretary to a president of a large corporation. He wondered absentmindedly how this man-child managed to climb to his high position in the first place. KyuJong was snapped back to reality when he heard HyunJoong speaking again.

“You’re touching me, Secretary Kim KyuJong,” HyunJoong noted with a wry smile. “And to think I was worried about that one time during our business trip to Hong Kong when you refused my advances because you didn’t like me.”

“Pre-President Kim! This is not an appropriate subject we should be speaking of!”

“You’re still holding my hand, Secretary Kim.” HyunJoong’s grin seemed to have taken up the majority of his face.

“Pre-Pre—” KyuJong dropped HyunJoong’s hand and buried his flushed face behind his reports. “ _President Kim!_ ”

HyunJoong took a glance at the clock on the wall. “Oh, lookie here, it’s almost time for my lunch meeting with President Park. Let’s go my loyal secretary!” HyunJoong got up from his desk, straightening his suit slightly before grabbing KyuJong’s arm and yanking him away.

“Pre-President Kim…” KyuJong’s voice seemed soft and feeble. He looked up from his report, his face still the same bright crimson as earlier. “You’re mean, President Kim.”

HyunJoong paused suddenly. He turned around to look at the younger man who looked desperate to find a way to hide his shamed face. Brushing KyuJong’s bang aside, HyunJoong placed a light kiss on his secretary’s forehead. “You’re so cute, Secretary Kim.”

KyuJong’s face remained bright as HyunJoong resumed to happily dragging his secretary off with him.

 

 

“Kim HyunJoong, you bastard!”

“’Sup Jungmin?”

“Don’t you ‘‘sup Jungmin’ me, you bastard!” Jungmin started to claw at HyunJoong, but his assistants quickly restrained him.

KyuJong whispered to HyunJoong, “What-what happened between you two, President?”

HyunJoong cocked his head to the side, eyeing closely at Jungmin’s fuming form. His face lit up suddenly with enlightenment. “Ah! Is this about that party two nights ago when you got locked into the closet with Janitor Kim HyungJun?”

“’President,’ _‘President’ Kim HyungJun_ ,” KyuJong quickly corrected HyunJoong in a hushed voice.

HyunJoong looked behind him with a raised brow. “How would you know that? You weren’t there.”

“I know his name enough to know he’s not a janitor,” KyuJong responded, trying hard to keep his voice even. He wondered offhandedly whether or not it would be appropriate to bash his head with his clipboard now or later during his break when he is usually contemplating his life choices.

KyuJong snapped out of his thought when he could hear Jungmin screeching murder again. He quickly rushed to pull HyunJoong back before Jungmin’s hands wrap around his president’s throat. “You need to stop teasing him like this, President! This is not appropriate behavior for—”

“So I hear you two also hooked up with some singer dude named Heo YoungSaeng?”

KyuJong slammed his clipboard against his forehead, resigning to just sitting two tables down and waving for a waiter to keep the alcohol coming.

“Sir,” the waiter started hesitantly, bringing KyuJong his fifth glass of scotch since he was called ten minutes earlier, “It’s only 1 o’clock in the afternoon.”

“I know,” KyuJong sighed, watching as HyunJoong bounced around in a silly manner in front of the restrained, murderous Jungmin, “I started drinking too late today.”

 

 

KyuJong rested his head on his desk, finding the wood to somehow be soothing to his throbbing head. His hand scrambled around his drawers looking for the bottle of aspirin he kept for emergency. Instead of finding the bottle in its usual spot, he found a sticky note with a reminder written on it to buy more aspirins.

“That seems about right,” KyuJong mumbled into his arms, wondering absentmindedly at what point in his life did everything went so wrong.

He cringed in pain when HyunJoong opened the door aggressively enough for it to slam into the wall. “Wakey-wakey, Secretary Kim!”

KyuJong mustered up his strength to stand and greet his eccentric president. He stumbled backward when HyunJoong suddenly invaded his personal space, peering intently into KyuJong’s eyes. “S-sir?”

“Damn. You’re not drunk enough for me to take advantage of.”

“ _President!_ ”

 

 

“President Kim, you cannot send President Park a cake that says ‘congratulations on your threesome.’”

“Why not?”

“It’s not appropriate behavior for a president of a large corporation. It’s not even appropriate behavior for a human being!”

“He sent me a card once congratulating me on passing my kidney stones.”

“That’s…not the same as this.”

“It’s called manners, Secretary Kim KyuJong.”

“Sir, with all due respect, we are not going to continue this conversation any longer.”

“Killjoy.”

 

 

“Today will be a good day,” KyuJong told his reflection in the mirror. He adjusted his tie, straightened his jacket, and smoothed out the cowlick on his head. Finding his appearance to be satisfactory, KyuJong proceeded to grabbing his briefcase and leaving for work. He stopped momentarily when his cellphone started to ring. Looking at the caller ID, he let out a heavy sigh.

“It’s too early for this,” he mumbled to himself. He pressed the speakerphone on. “Hello, President Kim.”

“Secretary Kim~” HyunJoong whined through the phone. “President Park is cutting off business ties with us.”

“Are you really that surprised, President?” KyuJong picked up his briefcase, already heading for the door and leaving.

“Well, no,” HyunJoong grumbled. “I just didn’t think he would take Janitor Kim HyungJun with him, too.”

“‘ _President_ ’ Kim HyungJun,” KyuJong corrected, stopping in his track to stare at his phone in disbelief.

“Yeah, what’d I say?”

“You called him—never mind. Sir, I’m leaving now. Perhaps we can finish this conversation later at the office?”

“Why later? My car is parked in front of your apartment building right now.”

“You’re _where?_ ”

“In front of your apartment building.”

As KyuJong stepped out of the elevator and hurried through the lobby, he saw the familiar company car parked on the side of the road. The window in the backseat rolled down to reveal HyunJoong’s beaming face and eager waving hand.

KyuJong’s shoulders slumped. He walked over to the car, bending down so he was face-to-face with HyunJoong. “Sir, may I ask why you had Driver Kim drive you all the way to my building as opposed to the company?”

HyunJoong’s face became thoughtful. Then his face brightened, turning swiftly to kiss KyuJong on his lips. “I want my good morning kiss.”

KyuJong stumbled backwards in shock, failing to keep his balance before finally landing on his behind. Several pedestrians stopped to look in curiosity at the scene unfolding before them. Meanwhile, KyuJong continued to stare up at his boss, unable to fathom what had just happened. It wasn’t long before he started sputtering out incoherent sentences, trying in vain to voice his disapproval about his president’s inappropriate behavior that had crossed into sexual harassment territory long ago.

“Driver Kim!” HyunJoong called from the back. “Bring me Secretary Kim now.”

His driver complied, rushing out of the car to lift KyuJong up off the ground while ignoring the young man’s protests. He shoved KyuJong into the backseat next to HyunJoong before resuming his seat in the front.

“Take us to the airport, Driver Kim!”

“No! What the hell are you doing?!” KyuJong demanded, unable to keep up his polite manner. “This is absurd, you cannot just kiss someone out of the blue like that! Furthermore, we need to resolve the problem between you and President Park! _And_ you also have a meeting with—”

HyunJoong kissed KyuJong again, silencing the younger man. “Check your calendar, my day is free.”

KyuJong blinked repeatedly, quite certain that since he last checked his calendar the night before, the day was completely full of different agendas. He quickly scrambled through his phone, checking HyunJoong’s schedule for the day. To his dismay, he discovered it was blank. Turning an accusatory look towards his boss, he screamed, “What’d you do?!”

“I freed up my day, which also means you are free today as well, Kyu.”

“B-but it was full…” KyuJong’s voice became soft and pitiful. “We still have the President Park ordeal!”

“I lied.”

“Why—”

“That bastard has been talking about killing me for seven years for reasons far more important than a threesome with a pop star and a janitor.”

“‘President,’” KyuJong corrected automatically, already feeling his spirit waning.

“So,” HyunJoong pushed KyuJong against the window, a sly smirk was on his face. “You, me, vacation time now.”

“I—I give up.” KyuJong tossed his phone aside, losing whatever remaining spirit or sanity he had left.

 

 

“Have a sip of this coconut juice, Kyu,” HyunJoong handed the giant fruit over to his reluctant companion walking alongside him on the beach in Bali.

KyuJong leaned in and took a sip from the straw, savoring the sweet juice. “It’s good, President.”

“Stop that. For the duration of this trip, you will refer to me by name and not title.”

“But Presid—”

“ _By name_.”

“Pre— _HyunJoong_ …hyung,” KyuJong choked out weakly, unaccustomed with the alien sounds. He looked up meekly, and let out a sigh of relief when the other man smiled approvingly.

HyunJoong leaned in closer to KyuJong, causing the other man to stumble backwards, face all flustered from the sudden and close proximity. Instinctively, HyunJoong wrapped his arm around KyuJong’s waist, pulling him upright to keep his balance.

KyuJong weakly held up the coconut, almost hoping this was enough of a barrier between the two.

“Do…do you really hate me, KyuJong?” HyunJoong’s voice was soft, almost breathy even.

KyuJong blinked in surprised. He started to stutter, “Um, well, frankly, no. I mean you frustrate me and you do a lot of ridiculous things and—no, I don’t…hate you….”

HyunJoong smiled. He placed a kiss on KyuJong’s forehead before letting him go. Turning around, he proceeded to walk off briskly, humming to himself. “Ah, I want to eat some barbecued meat, Kyu~”

KyuJong stood in his spot, still holding the coconut and watching this childish man walk away without a care in the world. He dropped the fruit he was holding, feeling the remaining juice inside spilling out onto his feet before disappearing under the extreme heat. He placed a shaky hand over his forehead from where HyunJoong had kissed.

It felt so warm, tender, even. Just like all of his other kisses.

With wobbly legs, he jogged towards HyunJoong, stopping only to grab onto the other man’s arm. He bit his lips, waiting for HyunJoong to turn around. When he did, he could feel his nerves disappearing. “Why…why do you…like me…?”

“I don’t like you,” HyunJoong declared bluntly, “I love you.”

KyuJong could feel his face burning up again. “Why…?”

“Because you’re perfect.”

“Why…?”

“Because you put up with me, no matter what insane antics I come up with.”

KyuJong remained silent, still doubtful.

“Because I was born to love you.”

KyuJong could feel the familiar arms wrapping themselves around his waist again, pulling him close. He let his head dropped to rest on HyunJoong’s shoulder. The sounds of the ocean and sea birds died down. His surrounding seemed to disappear, leaving only this strange man in front of him.

After a few minutes, KyuJong could feel HyunJoong pushing him away. He looked at the grinning face in front of him.

“Let’s go eat some barbecued meat.”

“Okay.”

 

 

“You’re my boss.”

“So?” HyunJoong responded through a mouthful of meat and vegetables. He grabbed the bottle of soju on the table, pouring it into KyuJong’s cup. “Drink up, you need to get nice and hammered for tonight.”

“See? This is what I’m talking about.” KyuJong gestured to HyunJoong’s crude remarks and actions. “This. You’re my boss, I’m your employee. This,” KyuJong made another motion between the two, “can never happen.”

“Says who?”

“Well,” KyuJong stopped. He picked up a piece of pork off the grill on their table, preparing to wrap it between a piece of lettuce and other side dishes. “I-it’s just not right. It’s frowned upon.”

HyunJoong propped his elbow on the table, allowing the side of his head to rest on top. He smirked, “Alright, KyuJong, since you’re so worried about what others might say…you’re fired.”

KyuJong dropped his food, mouth agape with small pieces of half-chewed pork ready to fall onto the table. He stood up, hands slamming on the table, causing others customers to look in their direction. “PRESIDENT KIM HYUNJOONG!”

HyunJoong grabbed the bottle of soju again, taking a curious look at the liquid inside before taking a long swig straight out of the bottle. He looked up, quite pleased with how KyuJong is seething. “What? No good?”

“Sir, you cannot fire me—wh-where will I—” KyuJong stopped his stammering, realizing this was his ticket back to sanity. He sat down calmly, ignoring how this sudden behavior change had caused HyunJoong to show some genuine concern.

“Kyu—KyuJong? A-are you alright?”

KyuJong picked up another piece of grilled pork, popping it into his mouth. “I feel fine. I feel great, in fact.”

“You—you’re alright with being fired?”

“I hear President Park Jungmin is looking for a new secretary, so this might be a good change,” KyuJong picked up another piece of pork. “Besides I’ve been at this company for way too long now.”

“A-absolutely not!” This time it was HyunJoong’s turn to slam his hands on the table and grabbing everyone’s attention. “I was joking. Kyu, you’re unfired. In fact, you’re not allowed to leave this company ever.”

KyuJong let out a giggle. He quickly covered his mouth, eyes wide that his deception failed.

“Y- _you_ ,” HyunJoong frowned. “That’s not nice, Kyu.”

“I’m sorry, hyung, but you’re always playing mean tricks with me. I just wanted to know what it was like to be on the other side.”

HyunJoong propped his chin on his hand again, smiling. “I’m sorry, too. I just like to see you riled up. And despairing. And contemplating su—”

“I-I get it, sir, I mean hyung.”

“You’ll stay?”

“I’ll stay.”

 

 

“We—we’re sharing a room, hyung?”

“Don’t act so innocent. This is me, we’re talking about.”

KyuJong swallowed hard, hands nervously twitching at his side. “We’re sharing a bed, too?”

“Is that a problem?”

KyuJong could feel a “yes” ready to jump out of his throat, but his head decided to respond with a weak shake instead.

 

 

KyuJong laid close to the edge of the bed, leaving a vast majority of area free for HyunJoong to do as he pleased. He shut his eyes tightly, hoping that sleep would claim him soon, but he knew that was just a futile wish. He inhaled sharply when he felt HyunJoong’s arm wrapped around him, pulling him back closer to the middle of the bed.

“Kyu,” HyunJoong murmured sleepily, “I love you.”

KyuJong let out the breath he was holding. He turned inwards to face HyunJoong.

“You don’t have to answer my heart.” HyunJoong brushed KyuJong’s bangs aside. “Just let me enjoy this wonderful dream tonight.”

KyuJong remained silent. His heart tightened as he listened to HyunJoong’s words, almost wishing he was able to voice his own feelings. They had play this game time and time again, usually with KyuJong losing, but it wasn’t until this very moment that KyuJong realized HyunJoong had stopped playing long ago.

“Did you know I didn’t even like you when I first met you?”

KyuJong felt his heart dropped for a brief second. He swallowed again, letting his voice come out in a hoarse whisper. “R-really?”

HyunJoong murmured affirmatively. “Yeah, I thought you were too meek. I almost didn’t even want to hire you.” HyunJoong’s fingers continued to play with KyuJong’s hair, twirling and un-twirling different strands.

“What changed your mind?”

“You had just left the interview,” HyunJoong started, remembering back to the day they had first met. “You were a little shy, but still friendly with everyone that passed you even though most ignored this silly little country boy that had just arrived in this big city with nothing to his name.”

KyuJong closed his eyes, also remembering that day.

“You received a call that day, from your sister. You were both happy that you took this first step out into the world. ‘It was scary,’ you both laughed. It was…that smile. Just so brilliant. So kind and warm. That’s who I want by my side. Someone warm.”

KyuJong opened his eyes again, meeting HyunJoong’s own dark orbs in the darkness. “You fell in love with me because of my smile?”

HyunJoong shrugged, smiling almost goofily. “Corny, right? But…frankly, honestly, certainly…yeah.”

KyuJong smiled, feeling his heart warming up to his man next to him. His smile faltered, realizing he had never once given HyunJoong a clear response to his confession. “I-I don’t know my own feelings yet—”

HyunJoong smiled, pulling KyuJong even closer until there was no space between the two. “That’s alright. It’s just nice to have you by my side.”

“Can I stay? Like this…for now.”

“Of course.”

They remained in each other’s embraces for hours; neither one falling asleep, but instead listened to the distant sound of waves crashing on the shore. The night air was brisk, feeling almost as if it was neverending, but that was alright, because deep within their hearts, they wished just for a little while longer let the world come to a pause.

The long silence was broken by HyunJoong’s voice. “Did you know?”

“What, hyung?”

“Today was your fifth year working for me. Happy anniversary.”

KyuJong laughed against HyunJoong’s chest, snuggling closer. “You’ve been driving me insane, how could I even remember something trivial like that? Kidnapping me like this wasn’t even the strangest thing you did to me.”

“It’s not trivial,” HyunJoong shot back, offended, “Here’s to five more years together.”

“Alright.” KyuJong snuggled even deeper, feeling sleep was finally ready to claim him.

 

 

They had returned from the impromptu trip, hearts at ease. The days started to pass with the usual meetings, business trips, paper works, and other mundane tasks mixed with HyunJoong’s usual teasing and flirty behavior. They rarely spoke of the trip during the daylight hours, but when nightfall came, KyuJong found it harder and harder to depart from his boss, his strange, devil-may-care boss who walked to beat of his own drum.

KyuJong slowly opened the door to HyunJoong’s office, a little surprised to see the other man for once working diligently at his desk, especially considering it was after office hours. HyunJoong remained focused on his task, not even noticing the sudden guest in his room. KyuJong inhaled slowly, making his way over to the desk.

“President—hyung,” KyuJong grabbed the sleeve of HyunJoong’s shirt. Almost everyone had left the building, save for the security team that was working the night shift. He bit into his lower lips, his eyes never once leaving his hand that was holding tightly onto the soft fabric in front of him. “HyunJoong.”

HyunJoong looked up from the documents he was reading. “What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing. I just…can I stay?” KyuJong raised his eyes so it was focused onto HyunJoong’s face.

HyunJoong smiled. “Of course, Secretary Kim.”

“Call me Kyu.”

“Kyu.”

KyuJong felt his smile widening at the sound of that voice calling his name.

“You’re smiling.”

“I love you.” KyuJong instinctively covered his mouth. He stumbled backwards when HyunJoong stood up, closing the distance between the two of them. KyuJong let the other man lowered his hands to reveal soft lips for him to claim with his own.

Their feet staggered until KyuJong could feel his back pressed up to the wall. “Hyun—what are you—”

“This is usually where the rough office sex starts in porn, right?”

“ _PRESIDENT KIM HYUNJOONG!_ ”

HyunJoong laughed, easing up. He brushed KyuJong’s hair aside, admiring the bright red hue on the younger man’s face. “I’m kidding. I love you too.”

He kissed KyuJong’s forehead, smiling even wider when he felt KyuJong returned the embrace. “I guess some things will never change, hyung.”

“Why should they? I like our current arrangement very much.”

“So do I.”


End file.
